Within the Frost
by Wisupi
Summary: After a bus ride and a small discussion on daydreams, Ritsuka sees a small part of Soubi that he's never really noticed.


Within the Frost

Something I need to say… just that I got this weird idea for a fic from riding on my school bus every morning. And…I suppose that you'll see why in a few moments. Anyway, enjoy!

The bus stopped suddenly, abruptly jolting Ritsuka out of the confines of his thoughts. Next to him, Soubi jerked forward stiffly, but his gaze remained focused on the frost-covered window next to his head. The bus doors opened with a hiss, and the few people left in the bus stood up from their seat and headed towards the exit.

At this, Ritsuka turned his attention towards Soubi and nudged him gently. Soubi twitched slightly at Ristuka's touch and turned around to look at the younger boy. "Hmm, yes?"

"Err, we get off at the next stop."

"Oh. Alright."

He then turned his attention back to the window. Ritsuka frowned slightly at this, but decided to ignore it. It was nice to not have the older man really fuss over him for a change anyway.

Still, it was slightly unsettling.

The bus hissed to a start, and slowly began moving again. Ritsuka leant back in his seat and drifted his gaze back to Soubi, who was now gently tracing a pale finger over the cloudy frost.

The boy looked questioningly at the blonde. What was he doing? Having Soubi act so spacey really wasn't normal. Actually, this didn't fit Soubi's definition of "normal" at all.

As Soubi traced small, obscure shapes across the window, he started to mutter small pieces of dialogue to soft to make out. Ristuka then realized the bus was slowing down.

"Hey, Soubi." Said Ristuka nudging the man again.

"What…yes?"

"Umm, we're here."

"Oh."

Ritsuka stood up from his seat, and grasped the metal pole next to him. When the bus finally grinded to a halt, he let go and walked out of the warmth of the bus and into the cold air, with Soubi following him in his wake.

After a short pause, Ritsuka started to say, "Hey, what was…?" but was silenced in embarrassment when Soubi wrapped his warm hand around Ritsuka's and said quietly, "It's cold, isn't it?"

As a reply, all Ritsuka could say was, "Um, yeah, I guess…" Soubi emitted a small laugh, and the two started to walk in the direction of Ritsuka's house.

Silence reigned between the two until Ritsuka finally gathered his wits together and once again asked, "Hey, in the bus…"

"Hmmm?"

"You were acting…really weird."

"…In what sense?"

"You know what I mean! When you were mumbling to yourself and writing something one the window!"

At this, Soubi's posture suddenly stiffened, and his face reddened across his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said with a slightly nervous smile.

"What the…I'm not scolding you, you dummy! I'm just wondering what was going on with you back there!"

Soubi's mouth twisted into a small, nervous grimace, and then said, "Ritsuka, you know how on cooler days, the frost from a window is sort of messy, and drips down?"

"Umm…yes?" What was the man on to?

"Frost can make strange shapes sometimes. The frost sort of looked like a silhouette of a city. So, I was making up a story about it."

'Wait, what?" Since when was Soubi prone to childish fantasies?

"That's what happened." Said Soubi simply.

"You daydream?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No! No! It's just surprising, that's all."

Soubi looked at Ritsuka questionably. 'Why is that?"

Blushing, Ritsuka answered, "It's just that…daydreaming is a kid thing, isn't it? I mean, I've never really saw the point of it. Because you have to go back to reality anyway. Who lives in their head? You imagine things you know will never happen, and you're only disappointed by the end, aren't you."

Soubi frowned and stopped walking. He knelt down so that he was eye to eye with Ritsuka. "First of all, what's in your head is real, in a sense" he said, poking Ritsuka's forehead gently. "What I paint comes from my head, and gains, if somewhat imperfect, a physical form. So I disagree with that. And secondly, you say that it is a "kid" thing. Even if it was, really…" he bowed his head, his blond hair obstructing his face. "Can't I make up for lost time?" he said in a small voice.

Startled, Ritsuka said, "H-hey, Soubi.." He clasped the older man's face and pulled it up gently, meeting nonchalant blue eyes. "Y-you alright?"

Soubi glanced downwards, as if he was thinking about it. Then he gave a soft smile and quietly answered, "Yeah…I'm fine."

He stood up slowly and stretched out a hand.

"Let's go."

Annnnnnd, that's all! Constructive criticism is fully accepted. Thank you!


End file.
